


Silent Night

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A sliver of a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Silent Night

**Title:** Silent Night  
**Author:** Shorts  
**Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Category:** Slash  
**Word Count:** 164  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Note** A **very** short piece for no reason, but to enjoy the boys. _*not my usual style of writing - not even sure where it came from*_  
  
  
  
  
SILENT NIGHT  
By Shorts  
  
The light of the full moon lit up the room through the open window shades, casting dark shadows in the silence. Time felt suspended, holding no past, nor future. A rustle of sheets broke through the quiet, as a figure crossed the pattern of light and dark. A shifting of bodies in perfect harmony as one merged with the other.  
  
A moment of silent entreaty, answered with silent permission. Flesh melded against flesh, a drawing out of faint murmurs filled with need and want. Beginning of motion, the defining of strength and desire, striving toward a climax, ending with a cry of release. A rasp of breath, a soft sigh, one protectively held by the other.  
  
Dawning light awoke the dreamer, bringing cherished memories of many nights past. "I don't know why we even bother to get a room with two beds," whispered Dean, as he nuzzled the back of Sam's neck.   
  
A sigh of contentment was Sam's only reply.


End file.
